


Mystic Skeletons

by Frixxy_Bcat



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mystery, Romance, Smut, mystic messeger inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frixxy_Bcat/pseuds/Frixxy_Bcat
Summary: From waking up on a hospital bed to finding yourself on an unknown apartment as you talk to unknown people....or should I say skeletons. They may be exciting, friendly and fun at first but as the day goes on, things will get even dramatic. Tune in to know what secrets they are hiding.
Relationships: Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is um...my first story..It is inspired from a game Mystic Messenger. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Undertale Sans - Sans  
> Undertale Papyrus - Papyrus  
> Underswap Sans - Blueberry  
> Underswap Papyrus - Honey  
> Underfell Sans - Red  
> Underfell Papyrus - Black

* * *

  


You wake up in a hospital bed all by yourself. You try to remember what happened to you last night but all you can remember was laying down on your bed after a long day. You look around to see a brown sling bag and a phone sitting on a small table next to the bed. You wonder who owns the stuff since the only bag you have is a black hand bag. You are not that poor for you not to buy at least another bag or anything. You are just too busy everyday to the point you don't have time for these. You take the bag and look inside only for you to see a small wallet and nothing else. You really hope there are some information to the person these things belong to. You took the wallet and open it but there was no I.D. or any information that could lead you to the real owner. You place the wallet back in the bag and took the phone on the table. You open it and fortunately for you, it doesn't need any password. You look through the gallery, messages, mails, and even contacts but none of them give you any information to who owns this. There are no other apps except this weird looking app you never seen before. You try opening it but it just keep closing whether how many or how hard you tried. You then decided to get out of the bed and walk to the nearest police station before going back to your own apartment. You went down on your bed and stand up on the ground as you wear the bag, the sling resting on your right shoulder. You make your way out of the emergency room determined to return this. When you got outside of the hospital, you walk up to a person and ask where is the nearest police station. They told you where it was and nod as a gesture of thanks before following what they had said.

  


In the mid-way of getting there, the phone suddenly vibrated inside the bag. You stop and took the phone the phone from the bag to see why it suddenly vibrated. You look at the notification to see that the phone had receive a message from that weird app. "Strange..." You said suspiciously opening the app again. Unlike before, the app opens normally and the app showed me that I have one message from **Unknown**. You stare at it for a while before clicking it to read the message. At first, all you can see were just strange symbols until some glitch happened on the phone. You immediately exit from the app for you are startled at the sudden glitch. When you slowly recover from the sudden shock, you open the app and the message again to see the message normalize.

> **Unknown** : Hello?
> 
> You: ?

You return the phone back to the bag and continue to walk to the nearest police station. It didn't respond for a while so you thought that the app might have some bugs or a virus. You are few steps away from the police station when you felt the bag vibrate. You open the bag and took the phone out before closing the bag again. You check the notification and to your surprise, that Unknown person replied. You opened the message and read what they have send.

> You: ?
> 
> **Unknown** : Can you read this?
> 
> You: Who are you?
> 
> **Unknown** : I should ask the same question.
> 
> But since you can read this, I would need your favor.
> 
> You see, I'm currently on abroad and I told my friend to drop off my things at my apartment.
> 
> My friend told me that he accidentally lost this. I'm glad someone found this.

You are skeptical about this person being the owner of these things you are currently possessing. Not to mention that he ignored your question. You took a deep breathe and exhale exaggeratedly. You look at the police station before looking back at the phone. "Here goes nothing I guess.." You said as you ask him again who they are.

> You: First of...Who are you?
> 
> **Unknown** : My apologies, I am...just a business man currently working abroad.
> 
> I could tell you my name but it won't matter in any way.
> 
> Back to business, will you please return my things?

You feel that there's something off about the person on the other side. Your mind is filled with conflict to whether you will surrender the bag and this phone to the policemen or help the poor sketchy person bring his things back to his apartment. She finally made her decision to surrender these to the policemen but before that, you went and message this person about giving his things up to the police. You think that maybe his friend could bring it to the apartment themselves so that you can go home and pick up the things you miss for the day.

> Back to business, will you please return my things?
> 
> You: I'm near the police station. I'll just drop it off there and your friend could get it for you.

You are about to start walking to the station when the vibration of the phone you are holding stops you. You check on the message of the person who claimed to be the owner of the phone.

> You: I'm near the police station. I'll just drop it off there and your friend could get it for you.
> 
> **Unknown** : Sounds like a plan but I guarantee that my friend would lose it again.
> 
> I ask for your assistance for you are someone who can be trusted.
> 
> And someone who won't repeat the same mistakes again.

You hesitate for a minute for you to think about what they just said. You felt another vibration coming from the phone.

> **Unknown** : I adjure you. Please.
> 
> I assure you that I live somewhere safe.
> 
> I will return the favor after I this trip.

With kindness and a bit skeptical about them, you agree to drop their things in their own apartment. They gratefully sent their address and you begun to find the address. When you went inside the apartment complex, you just feel you drop your jaw. The apartment this person is living looks so luxurius and expensive. As you continue your way to the room the business man lives, you just can't help but to look around in aww. When you reach the door to their apartment room, you notice that there's a password lock. Having no idea to what the password may be, you went and open the app to message this **Unknown** person.

> You: I'm here but it needs a password.
> 
> **Unknown** : Ah..

The unknown person sent you a password to the apartment room. You apply it to the lock and enter the applied password. There was a sudden beep before the apartment door open. "That's cool." You said with amazed. You enter the room look around the place. It is big, elegant, modern style room and you can't help but look at it with amaze until your eyes stop at the floor. "What a mess..." there were paper scatter around the floor, books trashed everywhere, and...dirt? You follow the trail of dirt that was left on the floor until it reached the fallen down pot with a yellow flower near the pot with dirt surrounding it. You just sigh at the mess as you walk to the flower. You place the pot upright before gathering the dirt and placing it in it. As you were doing this, you wonder why the pot doesn't have any cracks but you shrug that thought out of your mind. After placing the dirt in the pot, you place the flower back. You just hope the flower will still grow knowing after that. You pick up the pot with the the flower on and place it on a table next to the window. You smile at the flower before looking back at the mess. You open the phone to tell the person that you will place their stuff near the flower when you heard a sound. You look at the flower before looking at the screen of the phone. When you open the strange app, it suddenly glitches making you worried to what had happen. Seconds later, the glitches are gone and you are in some chatroom with unknown people with strange profile pictures...

> \- you entered the chat -
> 
> BB: I, THE MAGNIFICIENT BLUEBERRY, HAS PASSED MY MIDTERMS EXAM! ^^
> 
> Honey: my bro is so cool
> 
> Papyrus: WOWIE! CONGRATS!!! :D
> 
> BB: THANK YOU!!!! :D
> 
> Black: TCH! YOU LITTLE BRAT MUST HAD MADE YOUR WAY WITH THE TEACHERS!
> 
> Honey: shut up
> 
> Red: u-uh boss! yo-you still have a meeeting later o-on
> 
> Black: WHAT!? DIDN'T WE HAD A MEETING 5 MINUTES AGO? WHAT DO THE PEASANTS WANT FROM ME NOW!?
> 
> Red: e-erh....
> 
> Papyrus: BLUEBERRY! IF YOU STILL WANT THAT JOB, I COULD ASK SANS TO HELP YOU WITH THE REMAINING DOCUMENTS
> 
> Honey: my bro is so lucky to have a friend like you, papyrus unlike him
> 
> Papyrus: NYEHEHEHEHE! ^^
> 
> Black: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME WITHOUT RESPECT! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE BLACK, CAN HELP THE BRAT WITH HIS PAPERS BETTER THAN THAT DISGUSTING LAZY BONES
> 
> Honey: ...
> 
> BB: NO NEED, MY FRIEND PAPYRUS FOR I CAN DO IT MYSELF! BESIDES, I AM ALREADY DONE WRITTING HALF OF THE DOCUMENTS NEEDED! I WILL JUST BUY ANOTHER PEN.
> 
> Honey: hmm....you have a _**point**_.
> 
> BB: BROTHER!
> 
> Honey: come on, it's not that _**tearable**_ hehe
> 
> BB: UGH...WHY!?

You can't help but giggle at the puns you read. "Having fun huh?" You jolt at the sudden voice next to you. You look around expecting someone but it's just you and a smilling flower. Wait...a smilling flower!? "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" The flower spoke as it waves his leaf. You didn't move and just look at it in shock. You thought that the flower must be one of the monsters you heard from the news. Those monsters that had left Mt. Ebott years ago. The mountain is really far from your neighborhood so you never get a chance to see one. This might be a new experience for you and it's up to you if you'll make a move or just naruto run out of the apartment room. Eventually, the flower stops waving and look at you worriedly. "What's wrong? It's just me! Your best friend." You have no idea what to say or do so you just fix yourself up and talk to the strangers from the chatroom. All you really want to do is to message the owner again and go home.

> Black: YOU IMBECILE! DOOMFANGER AND I ARE DISAPOINTED AT YOU
> 
> Red: e-eh...
> 
> BB: I AGREE! HOW DARE YOU NOT FEED THE SMALL INNOCENT CREATURE FOR DAYS!?
> 
> You: Um...hi?
> 
> Papyrus: !? A HUMAN!?
> 
> Black: HOW IN ASGORE'S NAME WILL A HUMAN BE IN HERE!? RED! YOU BETTER NOT FOOLING AROUND AGAIN!
> 
> Red: i'm no-not boss...
> 
> Black: THEN WHAT IS THIS SIMPLETON DOING HERE!?
> 
> BB: MAYBE THEY ARE FRIENDLY LIKE THE HUMAN IS!
> 
> Honey: erh...
> 
> Black: FRIENDLY? HA! THEY CAN KILL YOU IN ANY SECOND SEEING HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE!
> 
> Papyrus: I BELIEVE THE PERSON FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PHONE WON'T DO THAT. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ASSURE OF YOU THAT!
> 
> Honey: i traced the signal...and it's from **her** apartment...
> 
> Papyrus: !?
> 
> BB: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID THE HUMAN GET IN A HIGH SECURED APARTMENT!?

You suddenly felt something painfully thrown on your forehead. You rub it as you look up to see the flower looking at you in a creepy face. "Hey idiot! It's rude to ignore someone who's talking. Especially intruding inside without any invitation." Vines suddenly came out of the dirt and tangle on your arms. The vines pull you near the flower as you hold tight on the phone. The vines stop pulling you when your face are inches away from the flower. The flower look at you with white pallets surround you. "So who are you to be here to begin with?" You gulp before answering. "The owner to-told me to bring these thi-things here." The flower's eyes went wide and the pallets were all gone. The vines slowly untangle from you as it looks away, deep in thought. You look back at the screen only to be met by hundreds of message. Those messages are either mean, friendly, doubtful or flirtish. You just went and ask them about the owner you are speaking to.

> You: So who here is unknown?
> 
> BB: UNKNOWN?
> 
> Red: no one's here is unknown
> 
> You: Well...the unknown guy who claim to own this phone and some stuff beg me to deliver it to here. I just wanted to tell them that I placed it near this flower called "Flowey".
> 
> Papyrus: OH! HE'S THERE? WOWIE! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!
> 
> \- sans entered the chat-
> 
> Sans: so what's the ruckus?
> 
> Papyrus: SANS! YOU'RE BACK! I WAS STARTING TO WORRY ABOUT YOU.
> 
> Sans: sorry bro
> 
> Honey: this bucko over here told us that unknown beg them to "return" the things they found
> 
> BB: ANY IDEA WHO UNKNOWN IS?
> 
> Honey: no clue
> 
> Sans: any info about buddy over here?
> 
> Honey: yeah. she's pretty neat and hardworking. strangely, there's not that much record about her.
> 
> BB: SHE!?
> 
> Red: heh nice. another doll.
> 
> Black: BROTHER, YOU ARE DISGRACEFUL!
> 
> Papyrus: WHAT'S YOUR NAME HUMAN?

You hesitate a bit. You look at the flower who's staring blankly at you before looking back the screen.

> You: Why would I tell you my name? I'm the one who's confused to what's going on.
> 
> Red: feirce, i love that~
> 
> Black: RED!
> 
> BB: THEN WE SHALL INTRODUCE OURSELVES!
> 
> Papyrus: I AGREE!
> 
> Honey: i don't think that's a good idea
> 
> BB: HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE MAGNIFICIENT BLUEBERRY! I AM THE MOST ADORABLE AND COOLEST COLLEGE STUDENT YOU WILL EVER SEE!
> 
> Honey: heh
> 
> Black: SHOW OFF
> 
> BB: AT LEAST I AM BRAVE ENOUGH TO INTRODUCE MYSELF!
> 
> Black: ARE YOU CALLING ME A WIMP?!
> 
> Papyrus: IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I CURRENTLY OWN THE COOLEST ITALIAN RESTUARANT IN THE CITY!
> 
> Sans: please don't start another drama, black
> 
> Black: I SHALL PROVE TO YOU I'M NOT A WIMP LIKE ANY OF YOU. I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! I WORK AS A CEO OF A COMPANY! AND THIS WORTHLESS BEING NAMED RED IS MY ASSISTANT!
> 
> Red: hehehe...nice to meet you, doll~♡
> 
> Honey: since everyone did it, i'll introduce myself too. my name is honey and blueberry here is my coolest and cutest bro.
> 
> BB: IF YOU'RE ASKING WHY HE DIDN'T MENTION HIS JOB, THEN IT'S BECAUSE HE WOULD BE IN THE HOUSE SLEEPING MOST OF THE TIME!
> 
> Honey: some people really need a **doze** n of sleep.
> 
> BB: ARH!!! BROTHER!
> 
> Sans: heh. i hope your getting paid for your **dream** job
> 
> Honey: eyy
> 
> Papyrus: UGH! NOT YOU TOO!
> 
> Black: STOP WITH YOUR IRRITATING PUNS AND GO BACK TO BUSINESS!
> 
> Red: boss is right. we **bed** -er go back finding who it is.
> 
> Sans: good one
> 
> Honey: heheheheheh
> 
> BB: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!
> 
> Sans: welp, i'm sans. sans the skeleton. well, all if us here are skeleton so you neither of us get **bone** ly.
> 
> Red: heh, good one

"Hey..." Flowey called, sadness filled his voice. You look up to him to see him looking away from you. Silence filled the room before he decided to break it. "Is she really alive?" He asks. You tilt your head with confusion. "Who's she?" You ask. From sadness, he turn his face to you with anger and annoyance as he snatches the phone you're holding using his vines. "Just forget what I said." He starts to scroll through the phone as he whispers something you can't really make it out. You just sigh as you look down on the floor. You decide to pick up the books and place them on the shelves. After that, you pick up every piece of paper scattered on the floor until something caught your eye. It is a paper with weird symbols written on it. You pick it up and stare at it until you snap out of it when vines shakes you a bit. "They want you." He said as he gives you back the phone. You nod and place the paper with the other papers you picked up as you walk to him. You place the papers next to the flower and take the phone from him as he looks over at the phone, snooping.

> You: Yes?
> 
> Sans: while we figure out who's unknown, we have an offer to you. You will stay there in the apartment and be the host to our parties. in return, we will try and find out who is this unknown person while each day, two of us will be there to protect you in case this unknown person comes and get you.
> 
> You: hosting parties?
> 
> Honey: mhm.
> 
> Papyrus: YES LADY...UH..
> 
> You: Y/N
> 
> BB: YOUR NAME SOUNDS REALLY BEAUTIFUL!
> 
> Papyrus: I AGREE!
> 
> Red: you must be beautiful in real life~
> 
> Black: RED!
> 
> Papyrus: ANYWAYS, LADY Y/N! WE ARE RUNNING A FUNDRAISING FOR THE MONSTERS AND HUMANS IN NEED FOR MONEY. WE HELD PARTIES AND AUCTION STUFF THAT ANYONE WILL BUY!
> 
> Red: your job is to host the party and lists of as many guests as you can, doll.
> 
> Sans: so, do we have an agreement?

You stop for a moment. You know this means you will not go back to your old life. Even if you did, you can't really go home since you remember the wallet has no money. In addition to it, you don't know where to go. "If that unknown person is dangerous, it's better to stay here. As much as I hate that smiley trashbag and his friends, he's right." He said looking seriously at you. You look at him for a moment before answering sans' question

> You: yeah sure.
> 
> Black: IT'S NOT LIKE THIS PEASANT HAVE ANY CHOICE.
> 
> Papyrus: WE FINALLY SEE YOU! ^^
> 
> BB: I CAN SHARE YOU ONE OF MY LATEST AND AMAZING PUZZLES IF YOU EVER GET BORED, MISS Y/N!!!
> 
> Papyrus: YOU'RE RIGHT BLUEBERRY! LET'S BRING AS MANY PUZZLES AS WE CAN SO LADY Y/N WILL NOT GET BORED!
> 
> Sans: with that settled, honey and papyrus will come there tomorrow with some clothes you can use.
> 
> BB: WAIT WHY CAN'T I COME???
> 
> Honey: you still have school tomorrow
> 
> Red: bo-boss, the meeting will start 15 minutes from now
> 
> Black: THEN WE'LL TAKE OUR LEAVE.
> 
> \- Black left the chat -
> 
> BB: BUT I WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH MISS Y/N!!
> 
> Red: welp. it's nice meeting you doll~
> 
> \- Red left the chat -
> 
> Honey: you can't miss school tomorrow blue
> 
> BB: PLEASE???? ☆^☆
> 
> Sans: honey?
> 
> Honey: ....fine.
> 
> BB: YAY!!!
> 
> Papyrus: THAT MEANS BLUE WILL TAKE MY PLACE.
> 
> Sans: welp
> 
> Papyrus: I NEED TO GO, I AM NEEDED IN THE KITCHEN!! IT'S REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU, LADY Y/N! BYE!!!
> 
> BB: BYE MY FRIEND!!!
> 
> \- Papyrus left the chat -
> 
> BB: I NEED TO GO AND TAKE CARE ABOUT MY LEAVE! SEE YOU SOON, MISS Y/N!!
> 
> Sans: same. these hotdogs won't sell on their own.
> 
> \- BB left the chat -
> 
> -Sans left the chat -
> 
> Honey: i hope the flower won't bother ya too much. see you tomorrow, **honey**. heh
> 
> \- Honey left the chat -

You close the phone and look at the flower who's back is now facing front of you. You look around the room and place the phone on the table. You then went cleaning the room all day as you fill your head with thoughts to what had happened today.


	2. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to summerize it. It's all in the title ^^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^;
> 
> I am so sorry for updating this late.>~< now that it is updated, I'm not sure when the chapter 3 will come out. But I will try to make it as soon as possible! Anyways, enjoy reading!!

* * *

**_~CRASH~_ **

You woke up from the loud noise coming from the kitchen. You slowly get out of the bed and walk there a bit wobbly. When you reach the kitchen, your eyes went wide and you feel your nerves suddenly woke up from the shock. The kitchen is a wreck! You can see broken plates on the floor, flour spreaded on the counters, some slimey dough on the ceiling and some went on the cabinets door, food such as milk, butter, sugar, and other ingredients are scattered everywhere and ground dirt everywhere. You try to find the source of this mess when your eyes stop at Flowey who's stirring rapidly at something in the wooden bowl he's holding with his vines. "Flowey?" You ask in a disbelief voice. He turn his head on you and his face became petrified. He stops mixing something in the bowl and just stared at you. You, on the other hand, felt anger and exhaustion. You and Flowey already talk about him not making so much of a mess yesterday. You just sigh and started cleaning up the mess he made. "For a flower, he's such a handful." You thought as you grab a towel and a stool. You place the stool near the counter and went on in. You hold the towel a bit tight and try to reach the slimey dough on the ceilling. You tried and tried to the point you tiptoed on the stool but to no avail. A vine suddenly snatches the towel and wipes the dough you can't wipe. You look at flowey who's pouting a bit. "It doesn't mean I'm helping you, I trust you." He didn't make any eye contact with you and continues to wipe the dough. You smile softly and continue cleaning the kitchen.

It's almost lunch time and you two are getting near to finishing the clean up in the kitchen when you heard a knock on your door. You look at flowey, who's busy cleaning the counter, before walking up to the door. When you reach the door, you look through the peak hole. You see two skeletons standing on your door. One of them is tall lazy-looking skeleton. They wear an orange hoodie, dark green shorts, and a high-tops orange shoes. Next to them is a small energetic skeleton. He's wearing a blue bandana on his neck, a white shirt, black jeans, and white rubber shoes. He also has this blue stars on his..uh...eye sockets? He is also holding a small wooden box. It's strange that he'll have a small wooden box as a pumpkin. Is it halloween already? From the looks of it, the short one is excited while the tall one looks..tired? You open the door slightly, poking your head out of it. "Hey uh...I'm not really sure it's halloween. Either way, I don't have any candies." You said as you gave them an awkward smile. The two look at you in confusion before the little one speak. "AH! MISS Y/N, WE'RE NOT HERE FOR CANDIES! WE'RE HERE FOR YOU!" You look at them with confusion when you suddenly realize what's happening. You open the door widely in shock. How could you forget that they are coming to the apartment. The little skeleton look at you in shock. "MISS Y/N! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? DID THE UNKNOWN PERSON CAME? DID YOU GET ATTACKED AND DID SOME SELF-DEFENSE?" The little guy continuesly ask more and more questions as he inspects you from top to bottom. The tall guy, who's now sitting in the sofa, calls the little skeleton out. "bro, give her time to answer your questions." The little skeleton looks at him before looking at you, frowning. "I'M SORRY MISS Y/N" He said as he looks down on the ground.

You pat his head and smiles at him. "It's alright." The small skeleton looks up at you as he gave his biggest smile. His star like eye lights become bigger and brighter. You actually find him cute. "I'm not attacked nor the unknown person came in. I'm just cleaning the mess in the kitchen." You answered. He nods at you and relaxes his bones. You then look at the tall guy just to see that he's asleep in the couch. The little skeleton notices this and went to him, full of disapointment. "PAPYRUS!" He then tries to wake up his bro who doesn't budge at all and continues to sleep peacefully. "I'll just go fix up somethings and then take a shower. Be right back." You said as you walk to the kitchen. "ALRIGHT MISS Y/N!!" The little skeleton answered back at you before going back to his brother. When you reach the kitchen, the mess is all cleaned up. "Took you long enough." Flowey said as he crossed his leaves and looked annoyed at you. You just smile at him and say that you are thank you for finishing the rest of the clean up. He just looks away from you, still his leaves crossed. You went straight to the bedroom and open the cabinet opposite to the bed. There are different kinds of clothes inside but you pick a plain white shirt, green sweater with yellow strip at the center and brown shorts. You then close the cabinet, grab the clothes, and went straight to the bathroom. From there, you remove your clothings and take a cold shower. After all that, you wear the clothes you got and walk out of there. The little skeleton runs to you and hugs you real tight as he lifts you up in the air. For a small guy, he sure is strong. "YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN HUMAN'S OUTFIT, MISS Y/N!!" He said as he place you down on the ground, still smilling joyfully. You then smile at him in response which excites him more. You then stare at him for a while. You noticed that every time he talks, his..teeth? Seems to open up and there is some cyan colored light inside of it. "Hey um...blueberry right?" You asked unsure if you are right. He nods as he looks at you with some..stars in his eye sockets? "How are there light in his mouth and stars as eyes?" You asked. "YOU SEE MISS Y/N, MONSTERS ARE MADE OF MAGIC. THESE MAGIC IS THE REASON WHY WE HAVE THESE COOL ATTACKS AND THESE." He opens his mouth to show his cyan colored tounge. You also can't help but notice sharp teeth at the side. He then closes his mouth and he spawns a upside-down white heart from his chest. "THIS IS A MONSTER SOUL!" He points at the small heart and continues to explain. "THIS COMPOSES OUR ENTIRE BEING. IF OUR SOUL BREAK IN PIECES, WE WILL TURN INTO DUST BUT! YOUR SOUL, MISS Y/N, ARE A LOT STRONGER THAN OURS!" He explained. You never heard about this in the news since no one dared going near the monsters. That's why there are seperated resturants and other businesses for monsters and humans. You then look at his eye socket before you know it, you already place your hand inside of it. Blueberry is suprised at your actions but he didn't stop you. You remove your hand from there and ask, "Does it hurt?" He shakes his head from side to side. "IT TICKLES A BIT BUT NO PAIN WAS FELT!" He said. You just nod with amazement. I mean, it's not like this isn't the first time you see a talking skeleton. "OH RIGHT! I HAVE BROUGHT SOMETHING FOR YOU! BE RIGHT BACK!" He quickly runs to where his brother is and comes back with the wooden box he was holding before.

"HERE MISS Y/N!!! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SA- I MEAN, BLUEBERRY! PICKED THE HARDEST PUZZLE THERE IS!" He then offers me the wooden box as he kneels down in one knee, looking at me. "BEHOLD, THIS IS PUZZLE IS CALLED "TREE PUZZLE BOX"! IT'S THE HARDEST PUZZLE I HAVE EVER SEEN! EVEN I COULDN'T SOLVE IT!!!" You took the box and inspect it from each side. You can't see any handles in any side nor at least any hint on how to open it. You then tried to pull and slide every side of the box until the top of the box suddenly slide away from you. "MISS Y/N! YOU FOUND THE FIRST PART OF THE PUZZLE!" Blueberry said with enthusiasm. "There are more parts?" You asked curiously. Blue shrugs and then scratch the back of his skull. "SADLY, THAT'S HOW I'VE GONE BUT! I'M SURE AS GREAT AS YOU COULD SOLVE IT! I SHALL ASSIST YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN!" He said. He then points at the bottom side of the box. "SLIDE THAT LIKE HOW YOU SLIDE THE FIRST ONE MISS Y/N!" He said as he waits for you to make a move. You then slide the bottom side away from you and it also did the same thing as the top one. You and blue then continued to figure out the puzzle when suddenly a loud growl was heard. The two of you look at each other before you look away from him when you realize you were hungry and your stomach is growling. You feel your face heating up in embarrassment when you feel a boney hand place on your left shoulder. You look at the hand and follows from who is it from until you meet his eye sockets. He smiles sweetly at you as he speaks, "YOU DON'T NEED TO HIDE YOURSELF! IT'S ALRIGHT!! WE SHALL COOK FOOD FOR YOU!" You stop and continue to stare at him before declining his offer and instead let yourself cook the food. "NO, MISS Y/N! I INSISTS! I SHALL COOK MY SPECIAL DISH!" He said as he runs to the kitchen before you decline him. You sigh and thought of helping him out. On your way there, vines suddenly wrap you legs and arms tightly as if the vines won't let you go no matter how much you struggle. Flowey is then seen on the window you first saw him smilling at you. No, not his normal jolly smile. His smile that can give chills down to your bone. You gulp as you stare at the flower. "So...you barge in this apartment, rudely ignore me when I genuinely introduce myself, and then you dare wear _**HER**_ clothes..." He slowly comes near you as the vines wrap around you arms and legs slowly tightens. You groan in pain as you look at him, with anger and confusion. "I didn't mean to wear these clothes and I didn't mean to ignore you nor intrude in this place. None of this was my plan so don't you dare get mad at me for no good reason." This words ticked the flower when he tightens the grip more.

He then pauses inches from your face, still remaining that creepy smile. " **Don't. Underestimate. Me.** " Every word is filled with anger and hatred. He spawns his pellets in the air and are ready to attack you when you felt the vines losen its grip. You look at your side to see sharp bones that had come from the floor. You look at the flower who's busy attacking his left side. You follow the direction his looking to see the tall skeleton easily dodging every pellets. A sudden voice is heard not too far from us that made them all of us pause from what we were doing. "WHAT WAS ALL THE NOISE THERE??" Footsteps are heard coming to us from the kitchen. You look at the two of them who are currently unspawning the bones and pellets everywhere. Blueberry appear next to me worriedly. He looks at the flower, then his brother, and then you. When he lands his eye socket on you, his face looks devestated at you. "MISS Y/N! YOU HAVE BRUISES ON YOUR ARMS AND LEGS!" He said as he inspects you rapidly. "bro. here" Orange hands over a small med kit to his brother and Blueberry gladly accepts it. "COME MS. Y/N! I SHALL TREAT YOUR WOUNDS!!!" He said as he slowly grabs your hand and leads you to the living room. "i'll have a little chat with our flower friend here." Orange said from a far. Blueberry ask you to sit on the couch as he helps to at least clean the bruises. It was quiet through out him cleaning your bruises until he broke the silence when he's almost done. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, MS Y/N?" He asked with worry and sadness in his voice. You look at him, trying to find the right words to put it. "Well..." you pause before smilling at him. "I'm now okay thanks to you." He slowly smiles at you after he finished cleaning it. "OF COURSE! I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, SHALL HELP AND PROTECT YOU TIL THE END!" He said as he poses with confidence. He then looks at you still with the smile in your face. "I'M SORRY I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU A WHILE AGO BUT NO FEAR! I HAVE FINISHED MAKING MY SPECIAL DISH!" He said as he offers his hand. You then take it and he leads you to the kitchen. In one of the counters, you saw a plate full of new cooked tacos. When you and him stops in front of it, you look at him before taking one taco before taking a bite. The flavor is decent but nothing really special. You continue to eat it until you finish eating at least one more of it. "HOW IS IT, MISS Y/N?" He asked.

"It taste good at least." You said with honesty. He then smiles at me with joy. "I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT, MISS Y/N!!!" He said with excitement. He then took one and eat it too. The two of you eat until you left at least four tacos for Flowey and Orange. After eating, you two went straight trying to figure the puzzle as you two get to know more of each other.. Hours went by, Orange and Flowey had return and you and blue still haven't figured the puzzle. Dinner time came and you made salad for dinner. You and the others have fun listening to Bluberry's stories when they were once in the underground. After eating dinner, you wash the dishes as Orange insist helping you out by wiping it. It was quiet but you two didn't mind the silence until Orange break it. "hey..kiddo." He calls out. After washing the last dish, you look at him as you hand it to him. "Yeah? What is it?" You asked. "i just wanna say thanks. my brother is more joyful than usual." He then place the dish to with the others and hang the towel he used. "More joyful than usual?" You asked. "yeah. since chara's death, he hasn't been making that much friends. he's been in his room, solving and making puzzles to past time when he isn't studying." He said as he took a box of cigarettes from his jacket's pocket. "Chara?" You asked. He takes one cigarette stick out of the box and slide the box back to his pockets. He then takes out an orange lighter from his pocket as he answers your question. "chara was the one who owns this place. she also made this fundraising group along side with sans and frisk. two years ago, frisk told us that chara went back to mt. ebott and never came out of it. me and the others went and search for chara in the underground but see no signs of her except a puddle of blood somewhere in the waterfall." He lights up the cigarette stick with the lighter and place it back into his pockets. "we figured she was murdered by someone or maybe she took her own life. we never know since we didn't find her body." He place the cigarette in his teeth. "Then the unknown person must be Chara?" You asked and he pats you in the head. He removes the cigarette from his teeth and suprisingly, smoke cames out of his teeth, blowing it into the air like a normal human would do. "it might be the case but why would she lead you here? for someone who has a few records..." He place the cigarette back from his teeth and repeat the process. "i'm still trying to find more about you and this unknown person." He said as he looks at me with a smile. "don't worry, i'll inform you all in the app when i saw something interesting. for now, why not spend your time with my bro? you might be **puzzle** d with all these information." He chuckles and then take the cigarette to his teeth. You look at the door frame that leads to the living room before looking back at him. "Thank you for helping me with the dishes and for a while ago." You said as you smile brightly before walking back to Bluberry without waiting for his response. You and Blueberry spend time figuring out the puzzle at the same time knowing more about him and his brother. It was a long day and Blueberry said that they'll go home tomorrow morning. They insist sleeping in the couch tonight so you went and change into your pjs and sleep in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note from Blueberry:
> 
> DEAR READER,  
> IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU! I HOPE YOU ARE DOING ALRIGHT TODAY. HAVE YOU EATEN YET? ALWAYS REMEBER TO EAT THREE MEALS A DAY, ALRIGHT? DON'T MISS ANY MEALS FOR THEY ARE IMPORTANT FOR YOUR HEALTH!! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO EXERCISE TO GET YOUR STAMINA GOING SO YOU'LL BE AS HEALTHY AS ME! STAY SAFE MY DEAR BEST FRIENDS!!!
> 
> YOUR BEST OF BEST FRIENDS,  
> BLUBERRY SANS ^W^


End file.
